A Silver Heart whit a Green Love
by Ann Slytherin
Summary: Albus Severus Potter, siente que no encaja en su familia... Cuando conoce a Scorpious, descubre lo que es encajar, la amistad, la familia, el amor. Slash.
1. Mi nombre es Severus, Severus Potter

**Disclaimer: **Personajes, como ya saben, son de Joan Rowling. Mía es solo la idea (Y los alumnos extra).

* * *

Nunca lo mencione en casa, pero siempre había preferido mi segundo nombre al primero. Me gusta más que me llamen Severus, o Sev, a que me llamen Albus, o Al. Pero como en mi familia todos aman el primer nombre… Se olvidan que poseo un segundo.

-¡Albus!...Oh Harry, de verdad fue un gran nombre el que escogiste.-

Ese fue mi tío Ron que estaba de visita en casa, corrí escaleras abajo, al salón a ver que quería de mí.

-¿Pasó algo tío?-

-Eh, si… Verás mañana, tu y Rose entrarán a Hogwarts, así que quería pedirte, ahora que Rose esta con su madre y que no me escuchará, que le cuides. ¿Podrías hacer eso? Claro discretamente.-

Asentí confundido por su pedido, a Rose no le gustaba que le vigilaran y cuidaran. Lo lamentaba por mi tío, pero lo que me pedía yo no lo podía cumplir, aun así…No pasaba nada si no se enteraba, así había sido siempre.

-Ron, acabas de pedirle a Al algo imposible.-

Mi padre reía divertido mirándonos a ambos. Mi tío se sonrojo un poco, apenado.

-Aun así Harry… Al menos podría echarle un ojo de vez en cuando. No quiero que Rose tenga problemas.-

-No creo que los tenga Ron, ella es como Hermione, no hará nada que dañe su perfil académico o sus notas. –

Mi padre tenía razón, mi tía y mi prima eran iguales, así como Lily era igual a mamá y James era igual a él, aunque solo mentalmente. Físicamente yo era el que se parecía a mi padre. Mentalmente… no me parecía a nadie de la familia de mi madre, y de mi padre… Según mi tía Andrómeda (lo había comentado, frente a toda la familia) yo le recordaba a Regulus Black, antes de que, bueno, se pasará al lado oscuro. A mi esa comparación no me molestaba, mi padre me había explicado toda la vida de Regulus. Yo lo veía como una persona inteligente y valiente, que puede que haya cometido un error, pero supo intentar corregirlo, aunque eso le costase la vida misma. Pero mi hermano…Pensaba muy distinto. El solía llamarme:

-¡Eh, serpiente rastrera!-

Sentí su llamado mientras subía las escaleras a mi habitación (Era la misma de Regulus, yo mismo había pedido aquello, desde la comparación.) Seguro me llamaba para alguna de sus bromas típicas. Le ignoré encerrándome en mi habitación y dejándome caer en mi cama. Desde el año pasado que había entrado a Hogwarts, estaba insoportable, el antes era buen hermano –un par de bromas inocentes de vez en cuando, pero nada serio. Ahora era un maldito. Se cree mucho por haber quedado en Gryffindor. Y es el orgullo de la familia. Ya que tanto Victorie como Fred II habían quedado en Ravenclaw. Ted había ido a Hufflepuff, como su madre. Así que James era el primer Gryffindor, y yo sabía, que todos esperaban que yo fuera el segundo. Tenía mucho miedo a defraudarlos.

Pero yo no quería ir a Gryffindor, no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de vivir en una torre, en lo alto. Le temo a las alturas, aun no sé como soy capaz de volar en escoba. Supongo que en las escobas no tengo tanto miedo, porque fue mi padre quien me enseño a montar y estuvo siempre que podía junto a mí, hasta que aprendí. De todos modos, mi temor por las alturas es enorme. Eso dejaba descartado Ravenclaw también. Vivir detrás de las cocinas… Odio el olor de estas, y cualquier cosa que me recuerde al trabajo manual. Hufflepuff, descartado también. Me puse a pensar… Según el libro de Howarts que me prestó mi tía Hermione, Slytherin duerme en las mazmorras, bajo el lago. Ha de ser frío, supongo. Me gusta el frío, y ver el lago desde algunas ventanas sería lindo.

Me incorporé de repente, con miedo. ¿Y si yo, como Regulus Black, terminaba en Slytherin? ¿Qué pensaría mi familia? ¿Mi padre, mi tío, todos? Mordí mi labio levemente. Solo me quedaba esperar al día siguiente. Me incorporé fuera de la cama y vi la hora. Sería mejor que me diera una ducha rápida y me fuera a dormir. Antes de acostarme me mire al espejo. Cabello negro, y ojos verdes. Me acomode un poco el cabello. Sonreí. Algo que me diferenciaba de mi padre, era un poco tonto, pero al menos yo si podía peinarme. Me recosté en mi cama de nuevo, quedando dormido al instante

-Albus, despierta querido, debemos irnos en 15 minutos.-

Me incorpore en la cama mientras tallaba mis ojos, somnoliento. Me vestí y arregle mi cabello, me cepille los dientes y bajé las escaleras, donde me esperaban todos. Mis maletas ya estaban en el coche del Ministerio, que nos habían prestado gracias a mi padre. Subimos todos, yo estaba muy nervioso. James hablaba sobre las pruebas de Quidditch y de que seguro el sería un gran cazador como nuestra madre, o un gran buscador como nuestro padre. Todos reían. Menos yo.

Llegamos a la estación, y vimos a mis tíos, mi madre, junto con James y Lily fueron con ellos. Yo me quedé con mi padre. Seguí su mirada, hasta un señor alto, rubio, su esposa y su hijo. Vi como le saludaba con una pequeña sonrisa y un cabeceo, luego se disponía a seguir a mi madre. Yo me agache a abrochar mis cordones, pasó poco tiempo antes de que él se agachara y me ayudara.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Su pregunta me sorprendió un poco. ¿Pasaba algo? Pensé en lo que le había estado dando vueltas desde anoche.

-Papá… ¿Qué pasaría si quedo en Slytherin?-

Me sonrío, y me llamo por mis dos nombres, y explicándome de nuevo su significado. Y que no le importaba si yo quedaba en Slytherin, igual estaría orgulloso, porque Slytherin habría ganado un gran mago.

-…Además, si tu se lo pides, el sombrero te coloca en la casa que tú quieras. A mí me dejo.-

Quedé asombrado, aunque algo más calmado. Me acompaño al tren, y subimos Rose y yo. Sirius ya había subido para encontrarse con sus amigos. Nos sentamos en primer vagón semi vacio que vimos. Nos despedimos de nuestros padres mientras el tren avanzaba. Mi prima enseguida hizo migas con los chicos del vagón, yo estaba algo incomodo, así que salí de este y me puse a recorrer el tren hasta encontrar un vagón, que aprecia vacio, excepto por un chico rubio. Era el hijo del señor que mi padre había saludado. Con una valentía hueca abrí la puerta.

-¿S-se puede?-

Mi voz tembló un poco. El chico, que había estado mirando por la ventana me volteo a ver y sonrió ligeramente.

-Claro, pasa…-

Entre y cerré la puerta. Me senté frente a él, el señor que había saludado mi padre era Draco Malfoy. Mi familia por parte de mi madre hablaba muy mal de él, en cambio mi padre me había hablado bien de él, me había explicado toda, toda la historia. Además yo había leído noticias, y él era un hombre genial, a mis ojos. Todo esto, claro está, nunca lo había demostrado.

-Mi nombre es Scorpious Malfoy… y tú has de ser _algo_ Potter.-

Menciono divertido, y no pude evitar sonreír un poco mientras asentía. En su tono de voz no había nada ofensivo.

-Mi nombre es Severus, Albus Severus.-

-Creo que el segundo Avada Kedevra dejó un poquito tocado a tu padre. No lo tomes a mal, tu nombre es genial, pero la combinación… es ¿rara?-

Reí divertido mientras asentía. El se contagio de mi risa, cuando nos calmamos hablé.

-Pues si, pero ya nada le puedo hacer Scorpious, es como mi propia maldición.-

Comenté sonriendo. Por ahora me había olvidado de todo mi miedo, la estaba pasando bien.

-En eso tienes razón Severus. Eh, ¿te importa si te llamo así?-

-No, para nada. Me agrada.-

Sonreí amplio, y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Seguimos hablando animadamente durante un buen rato. Hablamos de libros, de pociones, del trabajo de nuestros padres, yo le hable de las ventajas y desventajas de tener hermanos, y el de las ventajas y desventajas de ser hijo único. Hablamos de las casas. Yo le confesé mi miedo y el porqué de este. El quería quedar en Slytherin, pero no porque toda su familia lo haya hecho, si no porque le agradaba la idea.

-Además… El color plata me sienta bien.-

Bromeó divertido, provocándome una carcajada.

-Deberé darte la razón en ello, por esta vez. Tus ojos son de un gris azulado, el color plata los ha de resaltar mucho.-

-Y a ti el verde te ha de sentar de maravilla.-

Asentí, mientras me sonrojaba muy ligeramente por el cumplido. De pronto se escucho una voz en todo el tren, avisando que ya casi llegábamos.

-Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar Scorpious… Nos veremos en el castillo, debo ir con mi prima en los botes.-

Sonreí ligeramente mientras salía del vagón y me iba con mi prima, pues ahí estaba mi maleta. Llegué con ella, ignorando las preguntas de donde había estado, y con quien, haciendo que. Me cambie en el baño del tren, para dejarle el vagón a ella y las otras dos chicas. Ya con el uniforme, regresé al vagón. El tiempo pasó rápido y cuando menos lo espere, me encontraba sobre uno de los botes, viendo la inmensidad del castillo de Hogwarts. Mi miedo volvió a aparecer, burbujeando desde mí estomago hasta mi pecho. Bajamos y entramos al gran castillo. Nos recibió el amigo de mi papá. Neville Longbottom, el profesor de herbología, nos llevó hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor. Yo buscaba con la vista a Scorpious.

-Boo.-

Me voltee sorprendido, estaba a mi lado sonriendo ladino.

-No te preocupes Severus, no pasará nada malo.-

Me guiño un ojo y avanzo con el grupo, le seguí. No había escuchado nada de la explicación, pero tampoco es que la necesitara. Cuando entramos quedé asombrado, era más hermoso de cómo lo había imaginado. Las velas que flotaban sobre las mesas, parecían danzar. El techo encantado mostraba el firmamento nocturno, lleno de estrellas y un par de nubes. Cuando llegamos al frente, la directora se levanto y nos dio la bienvenida. El profesor Longbottom presento el sombrero, y empezó a llamar personas. Me mordí el labio nervioso. Al poco rato llego el turno de Malfoy. No demoró mucho, un minuto y medio más menos, término en Slytherin. A nadie le sorprendió, y los de su ahora casa, le recibieron con aplausos.

-Potter Albus.-

Trague saliva y subí, sentándome en el banco. Miré el comedor. Mi primo en Ravenclaw me miraba sonriendo ligeramente. El era algo bromista, pero era muy bueno conmigo. En Gryffindor James me miraba neutro. En mi cabeza sonó la voz del sombrero.

_Oh vaya… Que chico tan prometedor. Tu mente es aguda y rápida, eres tranquilo. Slytherin te ayudará a ser un gran mago, aunque Ravenclaw también podría pulirte._

_«Yo… Quisiera, que me dejaras en… Slytherin.»_

_Sabia decisión, veo fuerza en tu corazón. Serás un mago del cual Slytherin estará orgulloso._

-¡Slytherin!-

Bajé rápidamente de ahí sin mirar a nadie más que a Scorpious, en la mesa de _mi_ casa. Todos en la mesa aplaudían, me senté junto a él, de espaldas al comedor.

-¿El sombrero te comió acaso Severus?-

Bromeo Scorpious mientras palmeaba mi espalda, yo sonreí mientras negaba.

-Pero creo que cierto león lo hará…-

Señalé con mi cabeza a mi hermano, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Me miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Ahora tenía más motivos para hacer mi vida imposible, dentro y fuera de la escuela.

-Ese Gryffindor no te hará nada, yo mismo me encargare de ello Potter.-

Me voltee a ver al chico que me había hablado, el prefecto. Me sonreía amable, yo asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa, me fije que nadie me miraba mal en la mesa, todos los que me veían lo hacían con curiosidad, amabilidad… el resto de la mesa hablaba entre ellos. Un par de chicos más llegaron a la mesa. Eran dos chicas y dos chicos, sonreí, aquello era muy parejo y raro, pero divertido también. La selección terminó, y la directora dio el discurso y las advertencias e hizo aparecer la comida.

-Vamos, come. Todo se ve delicioso… ¿Verdad Matt?-

Vi como se dirigía al chico frente a él. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello castaño claro, se veía más grande que nosotros.

-La comida de aquí es deliciosa, aunque nunca se comparara a la de casa Scorpious.-

El chico tenía razón, aquello era delicioso, pero nunca se compararía a la comida de mi abuela, de mi madre, o de la elfina Linnet o de Kreacher. La comida pasó en paz, nuestros compañeros eran muy amables y divertidos. Hablamos mientras el prefecto –que se llamaba Richard Winterfall, nos enseñaba como se llegaba a las mazmorras, y nos decía la contraseña de ese mes. Una vez dentro de la sala común – que era hermosa, fría como había imaginado, pero hermosa, nos mostró los dormitorios, se compartían de dos en dos, y que nuestras pertenencias ya estaban dentro de estos. Scorpious y yo nos miramos de reojo.

-Bien, primero las chicas. Espero que se lleven bien, pues compartirán dormitorio hasta que se gradúen, es después de esa puerta, les llevará por un pasillo que tiene varios dormitorios. Sus nombres están en la puerta. No creo que no lo encuentren ¿o si?-

Rio divertido, mientras las chicas –Marion Fillburn y Jessie McLubster, asentían e iban a la puerta abriéndola con facilidad.

-Ahora, ustedes chicos, deberían saber que la puerta está encantada. Solo las chicas son capaces de abrirla, y pasar por debajo del arco. Bien, ustedes son seis. Las parejas son: Michael Lewis y Jacob Goldstein, Gerad Edgecombe y Kyle Zabini, Scorpious Malfoy y Albus Potter.-

Nos miro esperando alguna objeción. Levanté la mano.

-Q-quisiera que me llamaran Severus… Es mi segundo nombre…y quisiera que me llamasen así en vez de Albus…-

Richard sonrió y garabateo en la lista que tenía en su mano.

-Claro Severus, no hay problema en ello. Ahora, vayamos a dormir.-

Asentimos y le seguimos al pasillo donde se encontraban los dormitorios masculinos. Scorpious y yo encontramos rápidamente nuestra habitación. En la placa de la puerta ponía:

_**Scorpious Malfoy & Severus Potter.**_


	2. Serpientes

**Disclaimer: **Repito, personajes de la diosa Rowling, no míos.

**N/A: **Este capitulo es algo más corto, por... ¿Falta de inspiración? Ni idea, no quiero apurar las cosas, ni escribir todo los disparates que se me ocurren.

Para el próximo capitulo, ustedes, lectores -que se manifiestan con reviews y los que no- me darán su opinión.

**_¿Qué pareja les gustaría ver como secundaria? (será mencionada desde el punto de vista de Albus Severus Potter nada más)_**

Puede ser femslash, hetero o slash. No discriminaré gustos, o bien si quieren, puede no haber pareja secundaria. Bien, espero disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**-Septiembre-**

-Venga Sev, que llegaremos tarde.-

Rodé los ojos mientras terminaba de cepillarme los dientes. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el día de la selección. Rose había quedado en Gryffindor –no me sorprendió para nada. Y yo en Slytherin, al día siguiente había llegado en el correo una carta de mi padre y otra de mi madre, ambas decían que estaban orgullosos y me deseaban un excelente año. No había mucha diferencia, pero si sentí que mi madre había escrito muchas cosas por "cortesía", no estaba exactamente feliz por mi casa. Pero nada ella podía hacer.

Acomodé mi corbata, verde-plata y me peine. Cuando salí del baño Scorpious bufó y me jalo hasta la sala común y de ahí a los pasillos.

-Scorpious, tenemos 10 minutos de adelanto, no sé por qué tanta prisa la tuya.-

-Porque nos toca clase con Ravenclaw y no quiero que los cuervos listillos se apoderen de los buenos lugares.-

Sonreí divertido, apenas con once años Scorpious era muy serio con sus estudios y demasiado responsable. A mí no me preocupaba mucho llegar justo a las clases, o que me faltaran 3 palabras en una redacción. A Scorpious si. Era una de las cosas que estaba aprendiendo sobre él.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos muchos cuadros, alumnos y maestros nos veían raro. Ambos sabíamos porque. Y la verdad nos importaba bien poco, incluso nos reíamos de las caras que ponían. Al poco rato llegamos al salón que nos tocaba y nos sentamos hasta el frente, al poco rato llego Zabini, quien ya conocía a Scorpious por un par de reuniones de la "alta sociedad mágica" como decíamos de broma. Se sentó en el banco de atrás.

-¿Acaso Scorpious te arrastra en sus malas mañas, eh Severus?-

Menciono riendo, a lo que yo asentí, ganándome un codazo de parte del rubio junto a mí.

-Kyle, ayer me dejaste a media la partida de ajedrez mágico. Hoy continuaremos, te guste o no. –

Comenté con una sonrisa. Me llevaba genial con los de mi casa, en las dos semanas que habían pasado había hecho buenas migas con Kyle Zabini y con Jessie McLubster. Había hablado un par de veces con Mathew Nott, un amigo de Scorpious que iba en el mismo curso que James. Y con el prefecto, Richard Winterfall. No pudimos seguir hablando porque llegaron el resto de los alumnos de nuestra casa y los de Ravenclaw, pero Kyle asintió a lo que le había dicho. La clase pasó tranquila. Cuando la clase acabo salimos al pasillo para dirigirnos a la siguiente clase, mi favorita a decir verdad: Pociones. Iba hablando con Scorpious, Kyle y Jessie que nos había alcanzado, comentábamos acerca del mejor somnífero de la escuela, el profesor de Historia de la Magia, reíamos divertidos.

-¡Eh, serpiente rastrera!-

Suspiré cuando identifique la voz de mi hermano, que seguro estaba con sus amigos. Baje la mirada mientras mordía mi labio. "Un Slytherin nunca agacha la cabeza Severus, nuestro orgullo y nuestra astucia son nuestras cualidades más importantes" Las palabras que Mathew Nott me había dicho la única vez que hable con él, resonaron en mi cabeza. Levanté la cabeza y volteé a mirarle, como había pensado, a su lado estaban dos de sus amigos de los cuales desconocía al nombre. De pronto mi voz se escucho.

-Al menos no soy un gatito que se cree león.-

Escuche como rechinaban sus dientes, mientras mis amigos reían, yo sonreí de lado ligeramente y pasé a su lado bastante rápido antes de que saliera del shock. Aun no me creía lo que había dicho.

-Eso estuvo muy bien Sev.-

Jessie me sonrío amable, le devolví la sonrisa. Estaba contento conmigo mismo. Me gustaba mucho mi casa. Mis amigos…

**-Octubre-**

-Scorpious… ¿Irás a la fiesta de Halloween? -

-¿Por qué preguntas por algo para lo que faltan como 3 semanas Sev?-

Miré al techo de la biblioteca, haciéndome la misma pregunta. Nunca me habían gustado las fiestas, pensaba asistir a cenar y luego escaquearme hacia mi habitación, a estudiar, adelantar un par de trabajos tal vez, escribirle a mi padre, dormir…

-N-no lo sé-

Regrese mi mirada al libro que tenía enfrente y empecé a leer aquel denso libro, en busca de información para mi tarea de Transformaciones, agh, como se me dificultaba. Llevaba rato con Scorpious en la biblioteca, haciendo nuestros deberes. Un libro se cerró bruscamente.

-Si sigo así, mis notas en Pociones serán solo de un Sobresaliente o un Aceptable, mi padre me matará.-

Miré a Scorpious y suspire. Lo mismo pensaba yo acerca de Transformaciones.

-Te puedo ayudar si quieres…-

Susurré quedamente mientras fruncía el entrecejo, intentando comprender el párrafo que estaba leyendo.

-¿En serio Sev?-

Asentí en silencio, mientras transcribía un par de frases.

-Entonces yo te ayudaré con transformaciones.-

Le volteé a ver sorprendido, el me sonreía con calma.

-Eh… ¿Podrías empezar por explicarme este párrafo Scorpious?-

Tartamudeé un poco y el río, pasándose a sentar a mi lado. La tarde pasó así, ayudándonos mutuamente hasta que acabamos. Salimos de la biblioteca muy tarde, no nos dimos cuenta de que faltaban dos minutos para el toque de queda, así que caminábamos tranquilos por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras. De pronto escuchamos el maullido de un gato, nos giramos y vimos a la gata del viejo – yo creo que es inmortal, conserje.

-S-Sev… ¿qué hora es?-

-No s-sé… pero creo que es tarde…-

Nos miramos y corrimos hacia las mazmorras, asustados por un posible castigo y una baja de puntos. Para nuestra maldita suerte cuando estábamos ya en la puerta llego Flich y la Directora.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen fuera de su sala común?-

Ambos tragamos con fuerza.

-S-se nos pasó la hora directora McGonagall, estábamos en la biblioteca…-

Hablé con un pequeño hilo de voz, y algo bajo, asique Scorpious tuvo que repetir lo que yo había dicho. El hecho de que lleváramos nuestras bolsas y un par de pergaminos en los brazos, le convenció de que no le mentíamos y nos dejo entrar a nuestra sala común sin restarnos puntos. Una vez dentro, pudimos "respirar".

-Eso… ha estado, cerquísima.-

Asentí levemente, mientras caminaba a nuestra habitación y dejaba mis cosas en el escritorio junto a mi cama. Le desee las buenas noches a Scorpious y me acosté en mi cama, ya con mi pijama puesto. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, cuando la voz de Scorpious se escucho, sorprendiéndome.

-Buenas Noches Severus… Y… No, no pienso ir a la fiesta. Me quedaré aquí contigo.-

**-Marzo-**

Estaba sentado en el estadio de Quidditch, para presenciar un partido Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, junto a Kyle Zabini y junto a Scorpious. A mí el deporte no me fascinaba mucho, pero acepte ir porque Nott era el buscador de nuestra casa y me daba curiosidad ver como jugaba. – Scorpious me había convencido, con dulces… muchos dulces ¿Ya había mencionado que soy adicto a ellos? –

Durante el juego me di cuenta de algo. Teníamos pésimos golpeadores, un cazador egocéntrico (Colin Flint, creo), un gran guardián y un rápido buscador. Si ganábamos iba a ser por obra divina o de Nott. Al final ganamos por solo 40 puntos, y gracias a Nott. Esa noche en la sala común los alumnos de grados superiores festejaron hasta tarde. No entiendo y nunca entenderé tal alboroto. Pero ahora, puede que me agrade… Pero solo un poco.

**-Junio-**

Me encontraba empacando mis cosas, pensando en mis vacaciones, con James molestando ya que no estaría Richard para bajarle puntos, con Lily preguntando a cada rato y seguro que mi tío Ron estaría viéndome raro todo el rato. Deje escapar un gran suspiro, mientras agitaba mi varita conjurando un hechizo para cerrar mi maleta, lo cual no pasó.

-Eish… No soy muy bueno en esto…-

-Deja te ayudo Severus.-

Me giré un poco hacia mi derecha, Scorpious estaba parado junto a mí. El cerró mi maleta con el hechizo que recién no me había salido. Sonreí agradecido mientras me sentaba en la cama. Scorpious me imito.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Scorpious… ¿Puedo…escribirte cartas durante las vacaciones?-

-Claro que si tonto… y a Kyle también, Matt no es muy sociable en ese sentido, pero se vale intentar.-

Su risa se escucho con algo de eco en la habitación contagiándome, cuando nos detuvimos le miré.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo Scorpious…-

-No hay de que Severus.-

Ambos nos abrazamos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro Kyle, el cual se tiro sobre nosotros abrazándonos también.

-¿Abrazo, sin mí? ¡Niños malos! Ahora por eso no los quiero-

Scorpious y yo reímos fuertemente por lo dramático que se solía poner Kyle mientras él nos soltaba y reía con nosotros. Definitivamente los iba a extrañar muchísimo…

_**Fin del Primer Año en Hogwarts.**_


End file.
